a wish
by blackangelgirl14
Summary: Please read my profile!


a wish

by blackangelgirl14

summary:a very chilled night naruto says a wish to a shooting star and it came true

THATS ALL I CAN SAY BECOUSE OF I DONT SPOILER THE STORY!

pairing: kyuunaru

warning:BXB

discailmer:I DONT OWN NARUTO!

it was very cold ,it was snowing,it was dark outside ,naruto was on the bridge alone he was wanting someone to find him and care him but no like naruto he was the demon of the village naruto wanted to know who his parent but the third refused to tell him he'd say"your to young to understand"he said that turly upsetted the boy so he'd go back to that very same you may ask naruto didnt have a home go and during those hot summers he'd play in the water a drink it there were strawberry plants and thats what he ate year round the hokage never let naruto go the academy becouse the parents in the village would make their children drop out...naruto didnt want that so even if the hokage said he could go,he wouldn't go he'd deny it and go back to the bridge!

naruto yet again wanted to have someone to love to take care of him...yet he even ask the hokage to find him a home to stay in but the hokage said yet again"your too young to leave alone"like he wasnt doing that already...

naruto at seven years old didnt have a mother or a father ,brother ,sister was stuck he knew if he did get anytype of warmth at all this winter he was going to die...since he was to young to that he sat down putting his hands together and started to pray and he didnt stop he'd do it in till he had the answer and had the sollution... since the praying didnt work he stoped

in till one night he made a wish on a shooting star and the next thing he knew he'd had heard a voice he turned around and saw a tall red hair he had spiky straight hair the was very musciler and had three whisker lines on each cheek naruto stop breathing for a second then he realized that the mans eyes the brightness of the yellow eyes reminded him how to breath...

"child what you doing out the cold,...whats your name?"the man ask

"i wont tell you my name intill you tell me yours and i dont have a home becouse to this village im a demon and im not im human"naruto said

"...the whisker marks says otherwise child"the man said

"...my name is kurama kyuubi no yoko,yours"the man said

"the nine tails?"naruto asked

"very clever child you have your fathers brain"kurama said

"my fathers brain?what dose that have to with anything of what i was talking about you are the nine tails right!"naruto said but he tried to to that to loud he didnt want the man to become troubled...

"you've never told me your name child if told me your name ill tell yes or no ,on what you just said"kurama said naruto was aparently very clever and very careful he know that the child would become a great shinobi..

"its uziamaki naruto"naruto said proudly

"well your answer is yes naruto i am the nine tails,and ill give you my home so follow me"kurama said hestly

"are you sure kyuubi,i have never been in a home in my life time and-"naruto was introupted

"Are you saying that you dont trust me but your wiling to give up a home for to stay thats low other orphans want a home and someone to care for them"kurama spat while rasing a brow

"NO its nor that its-"naruto was introupted again

"your not used to things like this are you wish for people to not beat you,dont worry about that naruto like you said im the nine tails and im powerfully yet royal and hate to see someone as cute as you out in -10 decrea weather"kurama said yet again hestly

"im cute?"naruto asks

"well its rare to see people like you with whiskers on their face and i'd have to say you may be part kitsune ill have ask my father on that one but for now come with me"kurama said

"ok"naruto said

**lol this was like a fluff story to me and sorry it was sooo short but ive seen shorter be for on fanfiction so dont complain**

**if you want me to add a nother chapter to this story i will but to tell the story just came to me will listening to a song IM NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT SONG!**

**AGAIN THIS STORY GOES TO BLACKBEE!**


End file.
